


Ocean and Toffee Apples

by yucc



Series: satu irama [30]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship, High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Akashi dan Takao berbincang di malam terakhir latihan gabungan Shuutoku dan Rakuzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, kazusei, permen apel] untuk ari.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Roda kehidupan itu bekerja dengan aneh.

Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Akashi kemungkinan dirinya duduk bersisian dengan Takao di pinggir pantai dekat tempat latihan gabungan Shuutoku dan Rakuzan. Namun, di sinilah ia. Takao dan dirinya duduk berdampingan sambil memegang setangkai permen apel di tangan masing-masing. Pandangan Akashi tertuju lurus pada ombak yang bergejolak di depan sana. Di sampingnya, Takao sibuk memainkan pasir dengan tangan yang bebas dari permen apelnya.

Akashi tidak sengaja bertemu Takao di koridor penginapan yang dipakai Shuutoku dan Rakuzan. Ia baru saja selesai mengisi botol minumannya dari dispenser penginapan. Takao yang melihatnya langsung menariknya menuju pantai. Untuk mencari udara segar, katanya. Dalam kondisi tangan ditarik Takao, Akashi berpikir tidak ada salahnya menikmati malam hari terakhir latihan musim panas di pantai dekat penginapan.

Mulanya, Akashi dan Takao berbicara mengenai hal-hal praktikal. Sebagai siswa tahun terakhir, mereka saling mengoreksi kekurangan yang dilihat dari mata tim masing-masing. Namun, topik seperti itu pasti akan ada akhirnya. Dari sana, Takao mengambil alih pembicaraan. Mereka mengawalinya dengan diskusi opini soal beberapa novel impor yang sama-sama mereka baca.

Di tengah obrolan, Takao mengeluarkan dua tangkai permen apel yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat menerima manisan itu.

"... Eh, Akashi," panggil Takao. Sekarang point guard Shuutoku itu tengah mendongak. Tatapannya terarah pada bentangan langit berbintang di atas sana.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu, penjelajahan waktu itu mungkin atau tidak?"

Akashi diam sejenak. Ia memikirkan jawabannya untuk beberapa waktu. Kadang-kadang, bicara dengan Takao itu membuatnya harus menimbang apakah mereka sedang memakai pendekatan ilmiah atau fantasi.

"Menurutku," awal Akashi, "mungkin, kalau umat manusia mendalami perihal gravitasi."

Tanggapan Akashi memunculkan senyum cerah di wajah Takao. Tampaknya, apa yang Akashi katakan adalah hal yang Takao ingin dengar.

"Gravitasi! Soal ruang dan waktu. Sei-chan _update_ juga, ya, mengenai itu."

Akashi tersenyum. Ia mengulum permen apelnya yang sudah tinggal sedikit. "Banyak yang belum kauketahui tentangku, Takao," katanya.

Takao tertawa-tawa sesudahnya. "Benar. Banyak yang belum kuketahui soal Sei-chan dan aku bersemangat untuk mengenal Sei-chan lebih jauh."

Meski permen apel di tangan keduanya telah habis, Akashi dan Takao tidak menghentikan perbincangan yang mengalir di antara mereka. Dari depan sana, suara ombak yang menabrak karang menjadi musik latar yang menenangkan.

Sambil memandang mata abu-abu kebiruan Takao, Akashi mengulang dalam kepalanya.

Roda kehidupan memang bekerja dengan aneh dan Akashi tidak keberatan akan keanehannya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
